


Constantly Thinking About Love Songs

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ALSO FLUFF!!!!, Lots of it, M/M, OKAY ENOUGH TAGS BYE, Richie Is A Little Shit, SPOILER: eddie gives richie a hickey at the end, Swearing, again i used a lot of italics, also eddie groans a lot, but are you really surprised? It's IT, eddie telling richie to shut up is my aesthetic, he knows(tm), hes too cocky, overuse of the word fuck, reddie banter, richie is called 'disgusting' and 'little shit' a lot, so does bev and stan, they all just know okay, theyre 18 dont rip my head off k, your mom jokes being the reason why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: Eddie doesn’t know how to handle himself around Richie anymore. They’ve been friends since they were in diapers, he should know how to have control over himself. But never in his eighteen years of living has he ever felt less in control.





	Constantly Thinking About Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta this time because i was too excited to post this (Although Sky did give me a bit of help, she didn't beta it) (I still love you Sky)

Eddie Kaspbrak is not  _ weak _ . Anybody would agree with that. However, he would describe himself as an actual failing nervous system. Always shutting down, having no balance in function or feeling, no ability to reason.. Yeah, that’s Eddie Kaspbrak. Of course, only around Richie Tozier. When Eddie was a kid, his mother always described Richie as ‘a diamond in the rough’ and he knew what she meant. But to Eddie, Richie was a diamond all in himself.  So, maybe he is weak. That’s just how he feels around the boy that made him fall in love. Eddie doesn’t know how to handle himself around Richie anymore. They’ve been friends since they were in diapers, he should  _ know  _ how to have control over himself. But never in his eighteen years of living has he ever felt less in control.

Richie knows that his best friend is ignoring him. There’s a week left of summer vacation before senior year begins, and he’s not spent much time with him. Group hangouts don’t count. He  _ misses  _ his best friend. 

When Bill calls and casually mentions that Eddie had gone to the quarry, well that’s all he needs to know before he tells Bill that  _ ‘hey, I’ll call you later, I have to go’  _ and abruptly hangs up. He takes his bike and it doesn’t take him long to get to his destination. 

 

_______

  
  


Eddie looks down at the water below him. He’s never jumped off of it alone. He debates for a while, but when he hears pedaling and  _ that stupid fucking bell-  _ he knows it’s Richie. The debate within himself is over and he dives right in. He allows himself to remain suspended under the water for as long as he could, the coolness of it stopping the heat in his cheeks from festering further. Not long after he reached the surface, Richie crashes down a few feet away from him, his laugh still echoing from when he was falling. When the older boy emerges, Eddie, despite the cold water, felt his skin overheating again.

“Eds,” Richie says, the water still dripping from his locks, “I haven’t seen you in actual months, and as soon as I do, you’re jumping off of cliffs to avoid me? That’s harsh.” There’s a smirk on his face.

“I’ve told you so many time to not fucking call me that,” Eddie rolls his eyes.

Richie laughs and swims closer to his friend. He pushes some loose strands of wet hair from his face. If he hears Eddie’s breath hitch, he doesn’t say anything. “You’re just so cute,” he pinches the other boy’s reddening cheeks, “You know that, Eddie Spaghetti?”

Eddie groans and bats his hands away from his face, “Why do you insist on touching me? I don’t know  _ where _ your hands have been.”

“Ask your mom.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love my jokes.”

Eddie scowls at him because he’s right and he  _ hates  _ that he is. “Fuck off, Tozier.”

Richie swims away, laughing, and Eddie can finally breathe again. He tends not to around Richie.

“Why are you acting weird?”

“I’m not,” Eddie is quick to answer, “ _ You’re  _ acting weird.”

Richie doesn’t push it any further.

  
  


_______

  
  


The next time Richie sees Eddie, is the first day of school. He sees him at his locker talking to Bev and Stan. They wave him over, but the second Eddie notices him approaching, he’s quick to shove his books and binders into his bag and attempt to retreat from the group. 

“Kaspbrak, hold up.” Richie grabs his arm gently. Eddie turns to him to speak but nothing comes out. 

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Shut up, Richie. What’s up? I have to get to class.”

“Was just thinking that all of us should get together tonight and see a movie,” He suggests, “I can’t seem to find the others to tell them.”

“I can’t. I have homework tonight,” Eddie lies. (Terribly, might they add.)

“On the first day of school? Unlikely,” Stan muses. Eddie gives him a look.

“Don’t be lame, Eds. All seven of us need to get together. Miss you guys. Especially you,” Richie goes to pinch Eddie’s cheek, but he’s fast to react and dodges his hand.

“Um. I have to go. I’ll see you guys in class, later.”

The three watch Eddie scramble away.

“What the fuck was that?” Beverly asks. 

“Yeah, he’s been acting strange,” Stan agrees.

Richie doesn’t answer, and once again a smirk is played on his lips, “Tell the others about the movies if you see them before I do.”

Bev and Stan say nothing else as Richie leaves.

“Those two, I swear.”

“Yeah, I know. Eddie’s totally in love with him,” Beverly says.

“And Richie  _ totally  _ knows.”

 

______

  
  


Richie sees Eddie two periods later. They’re in English and he can’t get his attention. He rips little pieces of paper out of his notebook, balls it up, and chucks it at Eddie, who’s sitting two seats ahead of him.

By the third paper ball, Eddie turns around.  _ “What?”  _

Richie throws another one but Eddie dodges it, “Hey, you’re getting really good with your reflexes.”

A cough interrupts them, sending both of the boys looking up at their teacher. “I suppose you both won’t mind staying for detention today, right?” 

Eddie groans and sinks down in his chair.

 

_

 

“Richie couldn’t  _ wait  _ at least a week to get himself into trouble,” Eddie slams his lunch tray down on the table.

“It’s only fifth period,” Mike deadpans.

“Exactly. And this time the fucker dragged me into it.”

“Oh, God, what did he do now?” Ben asks, Bill and Bev following close behind.

“He probably was just being a shithead like usual,” Stan says taking a bite of his pizza roll.

“G-Give him c-credit, you guys.” Bill tried, “R-Richie means well.”

“He threw a paper ball at my face.”

Beverly laughs, “That’s definitely Richie for you.”

“Are you guys talking about me?” Richie’s voice rings behind them. He bats his eyelashes and squeezes his way between Bev and Eddie so he could sit next to him.

“Yeah, we’re talking about you being a little shit,” Eddie makes a face, “couldn’t you have sat next to someone else? Your fatass is hogging the bench.”

“You wound me, baby,” Richie clutches his chest overdramatically. Eddie’s heart flutters.

“You’re a drama queen.”

 

_____

 

“In detention, there is no: talking, eating, drinking, smoking, or sleeping,” A teacher says, “I will not be monitoring you. I have to print copies of a test and grade summer essays.” She leaves the room.

Eddie looks around and he just  _ doesn’t  _ belong here. There are jocks, mostly jocks, and people that just have the look of having a shitty personality and behavior. He turns to glare at Richie, “This is your fault.”

“We have each other, it’s okay.”

“No, fuck you. We were supposed to hangout with our friends.” Eddie frowns.

“Yeah, tonight. Who the fuck sees a movie at three in the afternoon? You? What a lame.”

“Shut _up,_ Richie. I don’t know. I thought we would go to Bill or Stan’s house before we’d go. But _here we are_ _for an hour._ ”

“Two hours.”

“Even  _ better. _ ”

“Don’t be a little shit,” Richie laughs.

“Says the little shit.”

“You love me, Eds. You don’t  _ mean  _ that.”

Eddie grumbles, “Yeah, yeah.” He goes to turn around but Richie grabs his arm. He licks his lips slowly and leans into Eddie’s space and  _ what. _

Eddie is only half relieved when Richie doesn’t kiss him, like he thought he would.

Instead, he’s being whispered to. “How about you and me hangout after this and ditch the others?”

“You’re insane, Tozier. They’ll be expecting us.”

“Okay, then. What about after the movie?”

Eddie sighs. He can’t avoid Richie forever.

“You can’t avoid me forever, EddieBear.”

“Gross, don’t call me that.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“I guess so.”

“Great, it’s a date.” Richie winks. Eddie sputters, but the other boy makes no move to correct himself.

 

_____

 

“You guys are late,” Mike says to the two when they enter the theater.

“Yeah, sorry, I got held up with Eddie’s mom.”

“I’m going to smack you.”

“Kinky.”

“I  _ hate  _ you.”

_ “Shh!”  _ Bill and Stan hush them in unison. Eddie rolls his eyes and seats himself between Ben and Richie.

About halfway through, Richie lays his hand on top of Eddie’s and doesn’t remove it until the end credits roll up on screen. They don’t talk about it.

  
  


The losers fuck around in the parking lot for nearly an hour, until a security guard shoos them away.

“Richie, you need to learn how to lower your fucking tone, you asshole,” Stan glares at him.

“Fuck you,” Richie says, but plants a smacking kiss to his cheek.

“That’s disgusting. You’re disgusting.” Stan wipes his face with his sweater sleeve.

“Well, I’m gonna go you guys. My Grandpap might actually kill me if I’m not home by ten,” Mike looks to Bev, “Are you staying the night?”

“Nah, Ben promised me a spot on his couch,” she smiles, “Thanks though, Mikey.”

Mike, Ben, and Bev wave the others goodbye.

“You guys want to spend the night?” Stan asks.

“I’m staying at Eds’ tonight.” 

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Billyboy,” Stan puts Bill in a headlock and rubs at his head.

“See ya,” Eddie says, walking out of the theater’s premises with Richie.

 

Richie hipchecks Eddie a few times before Eddie pushes him, but that only made him chase after the other boy. He runs up behind Eddie and wraps his arms around his waist, lifting him up and spinning him.

“I’m gonna puke on you.”

“I’d be so blessed.”

“You’re disgusting.”

 

_____

 

Eddie and Richie stop in front of his house. “If you don’t want to spend the night, I totally understand.”

“Don’t be stupid, Eddie. Of course I do.”

Eddie internally groans. He unlocks the door and peers into the living room to find his mom asleep on the couch.

“And to the right, you’ll see Ms. Kaspbrak passed the fuck out. She’s tired out, thanks to me.”

Eddie pushes Richie up the steps. “Get the fuck upstairs, you shit.”

 

Richie shuts the door behind him and takes off his shoes.

“I um. I’ll sleep on the floor tonight.”

“It’s not a richieandeddie sleepover without cuddles,” Richie argues.

Eddie sighs, “Yeah, I-”

“Ed, what’s going on with you?” Richie sits on the bed. 

“What do you mean? There’s nothing going on.”

“Don’t play stupid.”

Eddie fiddles with his thumbs, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“ _ I’m  _ not stupid.” Richie pats the space next to him and Eddie reluctantly sits.

“Richie..”

“You can talk to me. I’m not going anywhere, you know.”

“Yeah, I. Fuck. I know. I just.. Would you believe me if I said I’m in love?”

“Of course I would. It would give an explanation as to why you’ve been acting weird. Who’s the lucky person?” Richie smirks.

“Stop looking at me like that. And nobody, Rich. Nobody is the lucky person because he doesn’t know that I’m in love with him.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Positive.”

“What if I told you that I’m in love, too?” Richie tucks a finger under Eddie’s chin, gently turning his head to make him look at him.

“O-Oh?”

“Mhm.. Now what if I told you that the person that I’m in love with is sitting right in front of me?”

Eddie swallows the lump that’s forming in his throat,  _ “What?” _

“You’re not as subtle as you think. Say it, Eddie. I want to hear it.”

“Shit. Okay, yeah. I’m in love with you.”

That’s all Richie needed to hear before he was surging into his space and pressing his lips against Eddie’s. He felt like he was on fire. Warmth radiates through his body, and he feels Eddie’s hands grasp his face.

Richie angles his head more and he can feel the  _ want  _ Eddie is giving off. He pulls him into his lap, Eddie snaking his hands into his hair, and kissing him like that’s all he ever learned to do. He begins to slide his tongue at the seam of Eddie’s lips, but that’s when he’s pushed and down on his back. “Easy there..” Richie says, looking at the boy above him.

“God, do you ever shut up?” Eddie leans back down and presses his lips into the dip of Richie’s collarbone, biting gently.

“Ed,  _ shit.  _ Are you- Are you?” Richie can’t finish the question, because he knows for a fact, that yes, Eddie just gave him a hickey. 

Eddie lifts his mouth away from his neck and pokes his masterpiece.

_ “Mine.” _

_ “Yours.” _

  
  


If they fall asleep to each other’s kisses, they don’t tell anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: richietoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
